Believe or Not
by jimjiminie
Summary: Yaya bingung harus percaya atau tidak ucapan Ying tentang Halilintar yang menyukainya. / HaliYa.


"Yaya."

"Hm."

Ying membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menaruh kembali buku ensiklopedia di rak tepat depan wajahnya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke sahabatnya yang tengah membaca buku tersebut.

"Kamu udah denger?" tanya Ying memulai percakapan. Ia sengaja merendahkan nada bicaranya, takut petugas perpustakaan sekolah menegurnya karena berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan yang mana tidak boleh berisik di sini.

"Denger apa?" balas Yaya, matanya masih sibuk membaca kata per kata buku pilihannya.

"Tapi kamu jangan kaget, ya." pesan Ying. Ia sejujurnya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan. Namun berkat gosip yang tak pernah berhenti menghampiri telinga, Ying sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya ingin sekali memberitahu Yaya cepat-cepat.

"Emang kamu mau ngomong apa, Ying?" tanya Yaya, atensinya kini sudah sepenuhnya diberikan pada sang sahabat. Tangannya terulur ke rak, menaruh buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Hm, sebenernya ini cuma rumor, sih." Ying menggaruk pipi mulusnya. Sementara Yaya mengangkat alis menunggu ia berbicara. "Aku juga kurang yakin. Tapi... banyak yang bilang kalo Halilintar lagi suka sama kamu."

Hening. Ying menatap Yaya takut-takut. Tanpa sadar dirinya menghitung dalam hati, sambil mengira-ngira apa reaksi Yaya selanjutnya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

En–

"Hah?" Dahi Yaya berkerut bingung, mulutnya terbuka sesuai apa yang ia ucapkan. Raut bingung menghiasi wajahnya. "Halilintar? Menyukaiku?"

Ying mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Ada yang bilang begitu!"

Desahan napas keluar dari bibir mungil Yaya. Selanjutnya ia menatap Ying tajam, bersiap mengomelinya. "Terus? Kamu percaya?"

"Iyalah," sahut Ying enteng. Yaya memelotot. "Baru kali ini aku denger kamu disukai ama cowok, lho. Biasanya 'kan pada segan sama kamu." ledek Ying sambil terkikik geli.

Yaya menunjukkan wajah datar. Tanpa menggubris Ying lagi, ia melangkah pergi. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Ying berseru cempreng karena ia meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Yaya! Tungguin!"

Dan desisan tajam dari petugas perpustakaan langsung diberikan untuk mereka.

* * *

Believe or Not

Boboiboy © Animonsta

Warning : Alternative Universe, HaliYa, OOC

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

* * *

Waktu istirahat tiba. Seperti biasanya Yaya dan Ying akan datang ke kedai bakso favorit mereka paling pertama karena bakso kantin adalah makanan kegemaran hampir semua siswa di SMA ini. Maka dari itu, sebelum kantin dijajahi para manusia kelaparan, Yaya dan Ying secepat kilat berlari untuk sampai di sini. Lima menit saja telat, kedai bakso akan mengantre panjang sepanjang rel kereta.

Duo Y itu sudah dengan khidmat menyantap bakso disaat para siswa sedang mengantre-ngantrenya. Rasanya seperti kenikmatan hakiki bisa mencicipi bakso kantin pertama, tanpa harus berjuang menunggu atau teriak-teriak pada pedagangnya agar bisa cepat mendapatkan satu porsi bakso.

Ying berhah pedas karena baksonya dicampuri sambal lumayan banyak. Gadis berkacamata itu menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga setengah, guna menghilangkan rasa terbakar di lidah. Sementara Yaya tetap anteng memakan baksonya karena ia tidak memasukkan sambal sama sekali.

"Hah! Gila pedes banget!" seru Ying sembari memainkan lidahnya.

Yaya terkekeh. "Lagian naro sambel sampai sebakul." kata Yaya asal.

"Mana ada! Ini tadi tuh kebanyakan." balas Ying tak terima.

"Makanya dikira-kira,"

Ying memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah. Mereka berdua kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing, sambil menatap sekitaran kantin yang masih penuh sesak. Pada saat mata Ying mengarah ke pintu kantin, ia disuguhi sosok Halilintar yang baru saja datang bersama Fang dan Taufan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Halilintar menatap ke arah tempatnya berada–tepatnya ke Yaya–, membuat Ying menepuk-nepuk tangan Yaya berkali-kali.

"Yaya! Yaya!"

Yaya tersedak karena kaget. "Aduh! Apaan sih, Ying?!" omelnya. Namun Ying tidak mengindahkan seruan kesalnya, gadis berkacamata itu malah semakin heboh sendiri.

"Halilintar! Halilintar lihat ke kamu tadi!"

Yaya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Ya terus?"

"Yaya, ih! Bener 'kan kata aku, Halilintar suka sama kamu!" kata Ying meyakinkan.

Mendecak kesal, Yaya memberi jitakan pada sahabat tercintanya. "Ying, ngeliatin belum tentu suka!" Matanya menatap garang sahabat berkacamatanya itu yang sedang mengaduh akibat jitakannya barusan.

Sungguh, Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa Ying sangat excited sejak gadis itu memberitahu kalau Halilintar menyukainya. Yaiya sih, ia jomblo, belum pernah yang namanya pacaran. Jangankan pacaran, ditembak cowok aja nggak pernah. Tapi 'kan, Ying juga nggak perlu sampai segininya. Lagian itu cuma rumor, belum seratus persen benar. Apa yang harus dibawa serius sih?

"Ya ampun, Yaya! Itu tuh tanda-tanda. Ketara banget, asli. Liat tuh," Ying menunjuk Halilintar yang duduk di meja jauh dari mereka bersama teman-temannya. Yaya ikut melihat, mendapati cowok itu tengah mengobrol dengan kedua temannya.

"Apa?"

"Yah, kok dia gak liat sih." kata Ying kecewa. Padahal dirinya ingin membuktikan kalau Halilintar benar-benar melihat Yaya tadi, biar sahabatnya itu percaya. Tapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. "Pokoknya tadi Halilintar liat kamu deh! Serius, aku nggak bohong!" ujar Ying berapi-api.

Yaya menepuk dahinya. "Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, Ying..." desisnya tajam. Matanya menatap khawatir orang-orang yang sudah menatap mereka penasaran. Ia merutuki sang sahabat yang mulutnya senyablak cabe, mungkin lain kali Yaya harus melarang Ying untuk tidak makan pedas lagi.

Ying hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. Ia akhirnya diam, tak lagi heboh seperti tadi. Mereka berdua kembali makan dengan tenang. Namun Yaya tetap mengawasi sahabatnya, takut-takut Ying kembali berulah seperti tadi. Rasanya sangat memalukan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Yaya tidak bisa pulang cepat karena harus mengurus agenda kegiatan OSIS sesuai tugas yang ia emban sebagai sekretaris organisasi tersebut. Ying sudah pulang lebih dulu karena mengeluh perutnya sakit. Yaya mengejeknya karena mungkin itu disebabkan bakso penuh sambal saat istirahat tadi. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal dikatai begitu sebelum lari terbirit-birit mencari angkutan umum.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang OSIS selain dirinya. Suasana tenang, sepi, sunyi, memudahkan Yaya untuk bekerja dengan fokus. Jika ia fokus, ia bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dapat pulang sesegera mungkin. Sore hari adalah waktu santainya di rumah. Tentu ia tidak mau melewatkan waktu emas itu.

Baru saja Yaya mensyukuri keadaan saat ini, pintu OSIS terbuka dan telinganya langsung mendengar langkah kaki. Yaya menghela napas. _Pasti itu Gempa, _batinnya karena ketua MPK itu sempat mengatakan ingin menemaninya nanti. Padahal Yaya sudah bilang tidak perlu, namun Gempa tetap _keukeuh _untuk datang.

Sepertinya pulang cepat akan susah diraih olehnya sekarang.

"Gempa, aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak perlu da–" Yaya langsung merapatkan bibirnya karena terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya membulat sempurna, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku bukan Gempa."

Halilintar? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Yaya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Meski begitu, orang yang ia lihat tetaplah Halilintar. Halilintar. Yang Ying duga-duga menyukai dirinya.

Tapi, untuk apa Halilintar di sini?

"Ha..lilintar? Ada keperluan apa ke sini?" tanya Yaya, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Halilintar berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya. Mata pemuda itu menatapnya dalam, sampai-sampai Yaya menelan ludahnya sendiri karena salah tingkah sendiri.

Sumpah, Yaya bukannya suka sama Halilintar! Tapi ia cuma merasa gugup saja karena tatapan Halilintar benar-benar intens. Cewek mana sih, yang nggak salah tingkah diliatin begitu?

"Mau ngobrol sebentar." jawab Halilintar, terdengar datar dan lugas. Yaya mengangkat alis, ingin menyahutinya namun Halilintar kembali melanjutkan. "Sama kamu."

"H-ha?" Mungkin eskspresi Yaya sudah sangat pongo sekarang saking kagetnya. "Aku?" tanya Yaya memastikan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebentar. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang gugup, sih? Bukannya yang suka itu Halilintar?

Eh, itu 'kan cuma rumor. Yaya memaki dalam hati karena sudah percaya omongan Ying. Bisa dibayangikan tawa licik Ying kalau mengetahui hal ini. Hih, jangan sampe! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya?!

"Iya." kata Halilintar. "Nggak papa, 'kan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Untuk sesaat Yaya terhipnotis oleh ucapan lembut itu. Katanya Halilintar orangnya jutek? Lah kok dia baik?

Yaya menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ya ampun, jahat sekali dirinya sudah menduga yang buruk-buruk tentang Halilintar?

"Hm... nggak papa, sih. Emang mau ngomong apa?"

Halilintar merubah posisi duduknya. Ia membasahi bibirnya dan menatap ke arah lain. Sementara Yaya menunggu dengan sabar, sambil memperhatikan gelagat anehnya tersebut.

"Itu... Hm..." Halilintar bingung sendiri cara mengucapkannya. Ia meringis dalam hati, padahal tadi kata-katanya tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi susah diucapkan?

Mata Halilintar kembali menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Yaya sudah menunggu, membuat dirinya semakin gugup. Suhu AC ruangan ini benar-benar tidak membantu, karena Halilintar merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedang otaknya berputar memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Err, gini..." Halilintar menggigit bibirnya, menatap cemas Yaya yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran. Satu helaan napas dihembuskan. Sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, Halilintar meyakinkan diri.

"Halilintar?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang apa yang Ying ucapkan itu benar." katanya tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata bingung, mencoba mencerna apa yang Halilintar katakan. Karena sangat cepat, ia tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan baik.

Tadi Halilintar bilang apa? Ucapan Ying benar? Tunggu. APA?!

"Maksud kamu–"

"Aku buru-buru. Sampai jumpa, Yaya."

Belum sempat Yaya menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok Halilintar sudah hilang. Bahkan sepertinya tidak sampai satu detik.

Yaya menatap pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka lebar. Tentu ia sangat terkejut ungkapan Halilintar barusan. Itu berarti Halilintar secara tersirat menyatakan perasaannya? Sungguh, sulit dipercaya...

Tangannya dengan terburu-buru merogoh ponselnya di saku. Yaya mencari kontak Ying, berniat untuk memberitahu hal ini. Namun ketikan tangannya terhenti di kata kedua. Kepalanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan jika Ying mengetahuinya.

Pasti sahabatnya itu akan tertawa sekeras mungkin. Mengejeknya, meledeknya, menggodanya, dan itu mampu bertahan sampai seminggu.

Tidak. Yaya tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Ponsel itu diletakkan asal di atas meja. Yaya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bingung sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku harus bagaimana ..." keluh Yaya.

Satu hal yang ia lewatkan.

Ia harus percaya atau tidak?

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
